Talk:Rock Lee
Sixth Gate I don't remember where, but I do remember reading about Lee having learned to access the Sixth Gate by the time of Part II. Can someone please confirm this and if so, please add it to Rock Lee's page. Steveo920, 19:59, February 25, 2014 :Do not recall. Omnibender - Talk - 01:21, February 26, 2014 (UTC) That was from the first shippuden movie I believe and he was only able to do so with a special chocolate guy gave him for some reason from what I remember ItachiWasAHero (talk) 09:31, March 5, 2014 (UTC) :The chocolate was an alcohol. Seelentau 愛議 09:33, March 5, 2014 (UTC) I know, and it somehow gave him the ability to go into the 6th gate.. which made no sense. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 03:24, March 9, 2014 (UTC) :Do they even mention the sixth gate? Omnibender - Talk - 03:29, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Rock Lee himself says it after eating the chocolate, "6th gate of joy! open!" or something like that. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 07:42, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Ok I take it back, he announced he was going to use the 6th gate, but instead used a combo of 5th gate and drunken fist. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 07:45, March 12, 2014 (UTC) He used the 6th gate now. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 13:44, March 19, 2014 (UTC) :Right. Therefore? ;)--Elveonora (talk) 13:57, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Just his first use of it out of the games, doesn't change anything about any movie claim. Omnibender - Talk - 15:51, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Movie claim doesn't even matter anymore, he just opened it in chapter 669. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 21:52, March 19, 2014 (UTC) pertaining to the edit http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Neji_Hy%C5%ABga ItachiWasAHero (talk) 16:37, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Marriage Is he married to ten ten? i mean, he looks like he has a child. Though then again, it could be his student, something similar to guy and him. Let me know what you guys think, or if the data book clarifies anything.DazzlingEmerald (talk) 17:26, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Lee Clan and/or "Might Clan" In Episode 363 when Shikaku told The Allied Shinobi Force to fight Madara with Taijutsu there was someone between Rock Lee and Might Guy, he has the same hair and suit. Somehow related maybe and Trivia note worth.--Keeptfighting (talk) 11:02, September 8, 2015 (UTC) :Adding that would be speculation though based on a haircut and eyebrows. If you look in the frame you can also see Zōri and Waraji. Most of the time I chalk things like this up to anime laziness.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:41, September 8, 2015 (UTC) epilouge picture I uploaded an image of him from the movie, I think it's better than the manga one...Chieko ^_^ (talk) 13:24, January 15, 2016 (UTC) :I support the proposal image. --Rai 水 (talk) 16:31, January 15, 2016 (UTC) 7th gate Hey guys, sorry I'm new here. It says here that Rock Lee could go into 7th gate in the anime. Did they show him or mention that he could go into 7th gates anywhere in the anime? Do you guy remember what episode by any chance? :Naruto: Shippūden episode 495. Remember to sign your talk page edits with four tildes (~) and if you have any further questions, take them here. Munchvtec (talk) 00:11, January 9, 2018 (UTC) ::You know, the article has references for such statements. Reading them isn't hard. Omnibender - Talk - 01:20, January 9, 2018 (UTC) Lee and Chakra Source? Can anyone source the following part from the abilities section? :"Although Lee cannot use ninjutsu externally, he can still mould and use chakra to walk on surfaces, as well as water. From my recollection it's just stated that Lee is (or at least was) like Guy and he lacked the talent to use Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, not that he is implied to be defective in some sense. Water and wall walking is still "external" Ninjutsu, if very tame... MindForged (talk) 04:37, July 13, 2019 (UTC) ::They're a form of chakra control, some taijutsu still use chakra. What Lee can't do is use ninjutsu and genjutsu, not chakra. Omnibender - Talk - 21:05, July 13, 2019 (UTC) :::I get that they're chakra control, but they don't appear to be Taijutsu. My main question is, am I the only one who reads the above as suggesting Lee has something like a defective body instead of just lacking the talent to do Ninjutsu and Genjutsu? AFAIK, that's how the series characterized his situation, much like a younger Guy. MindForged (talk) 08:00, July 14, 2019 (UTC) ::::He simply has zero talent for it, like Guy when he was young, the difference being Guy can actually use ninjutsu, for example the Summoning Technique, and just chooses not to use ninjutsu. Omnibender - Talk - 20:36, July 14, 2019 (UTC) charka nature why was rock lee charka natures removedTo love this (talk) 05:39, November 2, 2019 (UTC) :It's never been there, and if it has, it's been promptly removed because there's no source ever mentioning any, making any note of it fake information. Omnibender - Talk - 23:04, November 2, 2019 (UTC)